Thorin Oakenshield
Thorin II, called Oakenshield (TA 2746-November 23, TA 2941) was the Dwarf king of Erebor from the time of the Battle of Moria to the Battle of the Five Armies. He was son of Thrain, son of Thror, brother of Frerin and Dis, uncle of Fili and Kili and one of the friends and companions of Bilbo Baggins on the Quest of Erebor. Biography Early life Thorin was born to Prince Thráin and his wife. He had a younger brother named Frerin and a sister named Dís. He usually stood by his grandfather's side. When Thranduil came to visit, Thorin was present when Thrór showed the jewels Thranduil asked to fasten into a necklace for his wife. However, Thrór refused to hand over the white jewels. During his young times as a dwarf, Thorin had to suffer watching his grandfather fall into sickness. One day Thorin and Balin heard a sound that sounded like a hurricane. Thorin then realized that it was Smaug who had come to destroy Dale and took over Erebor. Thorin was forced to lead them into their homes in human villages. Family * Dain I (great-grandfather) * Thror (grandfather) † * Thrain II (father) † * Frerin (brother) † * Dis (sister) * Fili (nephew) † * Kili(nephew) † * Fror (great-uncle) † * Gror (great-uncle) † * Nain (first cousin once removed) † * Dain II Ironfoot (second cousin) † * Thorin III Stonehelm (second cousin once removed) † * Borin (great-granduncle) † * Farin (first cousin twice removed) † * Fundin ' (second cousin once removed) † * 'Balin (third cousin) † * Dwalin (third cousin) * Gróin (second cousin once removed) † * Óin (third cousin) † * Glóin (third cousin) * Gimli (third cousin once removed) * Nain II (great-great-grandfather) * Dori (distant cousin) * Nori (distant cousin) * Ori (distant cousin) † Behind the Scenes * Thorin Oakenshield was portrayed by English actor Richard Armitage in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, The Desolation of Smaug, and The Battle of the Five Armies. ''He is one of the few characters who appear in all three Hobbit films. * He was mentioned once in the extended version by Gandalf, * There were once many rumors Thorin would survive the battle of the Five Armies, but this was later debunked by Armitage and one of his friends. * Thorin is portrayed more younger than his book counterpart, when he was supposed to be older with white hair and a beard. * His best friends were Dwalin and later Bilbo Baggins. Appearances * ''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (First mentioned; extended edition only) * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (First appearance) * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Images Thorin Entrance to rivendell.png Thorin and orcrist.jpg Thorin secret door.jpg Thorin the lonely mountain.png Stuck in a sack.png Thorin rivendell 2.png Category:The Hobbit characters Category:An Unexpected Journey characters Category:Battle of the Five Armies characters Category:Desolation of Smaug characters Category:Mentioned in Lord of the Rings series Category:Dwarves Category:Line of Durin Category:Thorin and Company Category:Male Category:Quest of Erebor contribution Category:Battle of the Five Armies contribution